rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Rampage: World Tour
Rampage: World Tour was a remake of the 1986 arcade game. It was later ported to the Nintendo 64, Playstation, Sega Saturn, and the Gameboy Color. Gameplay Like in the first Rampage game, the goal of every stage is to destroy all the buildings in each city while avoiding or destroying the military forces. If the player takes too long in destroying the city, jets will fly in and bomb the remaining buildings, ending the stage with a lower score. In this game, the player has some control over the course of the game. In the first level, Peoria, a tourism billboard cycles through different regions in the country (Northeast, Southwest, etc.). Destroying the billboard when it is showing one of these regions will send the player in that direction. Players may also choose to eat or ignore the "World Tour" powerups and control which country they can visit. After getting a World Tour power-up, the next few levels will take place in a foreign location until a Scumlabs plant is destroyed. However, the most memorable power-up is the purple radioactive waste, which transforms the player into a super monster known as V.E.R.N. The game will not end until every Scumlabs city has been destroyed, which may cause some erratic traveling around towards the end of the game (including multiple world tour trips if the players have missed or purposely kept from getting world tour flags). Small Cities And Big Cities Rampage World Tour A Total of 129 Off, There are 90 Small Cities and big Cities Points in Major small cities and big Cities, There are 44 small cities and big Cities in Other Countries Divided City. Small city and Big City List North America Canada United states and Solar system and Milky Way Galaxy. #Peoria, Illinois #Kankakee, Illinois #Cook County, Illinois #Chicago Loop, Illinois #Gary, Indiana #Michigan City, Indiana #Ann Arbor, Michigan #Detroit, Michigan #Cleveland, Ohio #Toledo, Ohio #Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania #Newark, New Jersey #New York City #Long Island, New York #Philadelphia, Pennsylvania #Atlantic City, New Jersey #Washington D.C #Virginia Beach, Virginia #Atlanta, Georgia (ScumLabs location) #Gainesville, Florida #Daytona, Florida #Orlando, Florida #Miami, Florida #Key Largo, Florida #New Orleans, Louisiana #Baton Rouge, Louisiana #Houston, Texas #Dallas, Texas #Oklahoma City, Oklahoma #Amarillo, Texas #Dodge City, Kansas #Kansas City, Missouri #St. Louis, Missouri #Champaign, Illinois #Carbondale, Illinois #Memphis, Tennessee #Chattanooga, Tennessee #Nashville, Tennessee #Louisville, Kentucky #Kenosha, Wisconsin #Milwaukee, Wisconsin #Green Bay, Wisconsin (ScumLabs location) #Wabasha, Minnesota #Minneapolis, Minnesota #Fargo, North Dakota #Duluth, Minnesota #Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada #Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada #Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada #Rapid City, South Dakota #Omaha, Nebraska #Cheyenne, Wyoming #Estes Park, Colorado (ScumLabs location) #Denver, Colorado #Gallup, New Mexico #Grants, New Mexico (ScumLabs location) #Albuquerque, New Mexico #Santa Fe New Mexico #Moab, Utah #Salt Lake City Utah (ScumLabs location) #Window rock, Arizona #Flagstaff Arizona #Phoenix, Arizona (ScumLabs location) #Tortilla Flat, Arizona #Tucson, Arizona #San Diego, California #Los Angeles, California #Orange County, California #Hollywood, California #Las Vegas, Nevada #Reno, Nevada #Silicon Valley, California #San Francisco, California (Scumlabs location) #Sacramento, California #Eureka, California #Boise, Idaho #Portland, Oregon #Seattle, Washington #Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada #Honolulu, Hawai'i #Oahu, Hawai'i #Kodiak, Alaska #Nome, Alaska #Fairbanks, Alaska (Scumlabs location) #Cape Cod, Massachusetts #Boston, Massachusetts (Scumlabs location) #Toronto, Ontario, Canada #Homewood, Illinois #Hinckley, Illinois #Toxic Hollow, Illinois #Luna Tech, Moon Other Countries City List United Kingdom #Liverpool, England #Edinburgh, Scotland #Dublin, Ireland #London, England #Torquay, England (ScumLabs location) France #Marseilles, France #Monte Carlo, Monaco #Paris, France (ScumLabs location) Spain #Madrid, Spain #Barcelona, Spain (ScumLabs location) Italy #Venice, Italy #Naples, Italy #Rome, Italy (ScumLabs location) Greece & Turkey #Athens, Greece #Istanbul, Turkey (ScumLabs location) Germany #Munich, Germany #Frankfurt, Germany #Berlin, Germany (ScumLabs location) Scandinavia #Amsterdam, Netherlands #Copenhagen, Denmark (Scumlabs location) Russia #Bucharest, Romania #Budapest, Hungary #Warsaw, Poland #Kiev, Ukraine #Moscow, Russia (ScumLabs location) Japan #Tokyo, Japan #Osaka, Japan (ScumLabs location) Australia #Melbourne, Australia #Sydney, Australia #Tahiti, French Polynesia (ScumLabs location) Africa #Johannesburg, South Africa #Nairobi, Kenya #Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso #Casablanca, Morocco #Cairo, Egypt (ScumLabs location) South America #Tijuana, Mexico #Mexico City, Mexico #Acapulco, Mexico #Belize City, Belize #Rio De Janeiro, Brazil (ScumLabs location) Nepal & India #Katmandu, Nepal #Calcutta, India #Metro City India #Bombay, India (ScumLabs location) External links *Game Oldies《Rampage World Tour》Game Category:Video Games